You'Re Nothing Without Your Dragon
by Jawira707
Summary: "You're nothing without your dragon. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III? No one has ever heard of you being someone different than the Dragon Boy. But you don't have to worry: No one will fight you anymore once he is gone. You're no threat to anyone. You never were." A little one-shot inspired by the HTTYD III trailer and the emotions this one phrase might evoke in our young chief.


Hi guys! This is my first EVER HTTYD fanfiction and I'm a bit nervous about it =)))

It's a challenge because I barely have seen any clips of the movies or RTTE etc. in English and you probably know how different not only the names are in the translated versions, but also the accent and the choice of words. I also would like to inform you, that I just watched the very first trailer of HTTYD 3 and I really don't want to know much more about the new movie- so please no spoilers in the reviews! (PLS!)

Now, without any further ado, enjoy!

 **You're Nothing Without Your Dragon**

 _You're nothing without your dragon. You're weak, disabled and faceless without him. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III? Chief of Berk? No one has ever heard of you being someone different than the Dragon Boy._

 _That's right._

 _People trembled at the sight of Stoick The Vast, they respected his authority and they feared his strength. Now they respect just the name, they fear the Nightfury's blue fire, tremble at the sight of the deadly monster he is._

 _But Hiccup, you don't have to worry: No one will fight you anymore once he is gone. You're no threat to anyone. You never were. You're no one._

Hiccup's fists clenched as he tried to escape the voice in his head, this ridiculously condescending voice which sounded so much crueller and colder in his dreams. But this was all it was. A stupid dream, wasn't it? He had realized it, he should calm down…

 _Just because it's a dream, it doesn't mean it's not true…_

"It's not…it's not true…" the young chief mumbled in his state between slumber and awakening, teeth clenched as he still found himself trapped. Wake up…wake up…

 _You can't hide anymore, Hiccup. Sooner or later…I'll take him away. Awake or asleep. Accept the truth now and it will hurt less…maybe… maybe you'll feel nothing at all._

And then suddenly he screamed. He screamed because he just couldn't wait this out any longer. Hiccup knew-subconsciously had known all along-that Astrid was home with him, that she was somewhere near and would come to help him liberate himself. It wasn't the first time that had happened and he had sworn… he had sworn it to himself that this time he would be able to fight, whatever kept his mind captured, on his own. But he couldn't.

Everything was drowned in pure darkness and he felt his back against the wooden bed, his arms sprawled out beside him and even his legs or what was left of them. He even heard her steps as she quickly approached him, calling his name.

 _Soon, very, very soon_

"Hiccup!" Two hands grabbed him by the shoulders and started to forcefully shake him. And for once he was entirely grateful for that.

Light. Astrid. His room…and his dragon. Everything and everyone was there.

"Hiccup, in Odin's name…what…" She had wanted to ask what his dream was about, but as soon as he saw how unfocused his eyes still were, she stopped to gently stroke his hair aside.

"Are you okay?"

For a short moment they both just looked at each other with a mix of worry and relief, before he finally answered.

"No."

"No?" Astrid was surprised by his sudden honesty, but quickly grew even more concerned than she already was.

"Something…something is just wrong with me…" he stated, angrily pushing the covers aside.

"I keep thinking about that Nightfury Hunter…and what he said…"

Astrid frowned at him not having been present for the short conversation between the two men that had taken place before their fight.

"What exactly did he say?"

Hiccup raised his head again to meet her gaze, but just as he opened his mouth to tell her, the words suddenly got stuck in his throat.

"…it…nothing. It wasn't important."

Okay, now Astrid could easily detect that he was lying. If it wasn't of importance, he wouldn't have brought it up.

"It is apparently to you."

"Why would it be?!" Hiccup gave back harshly. Why in the name of all gods did it matter?!

"He's just another dragon hunter with selfish aims and a big mouth with nothing behind it! Why would I care about his opinion?!"

Astrid didn't interrupt his rambling allowing him to get his frustration out, even if it was on her. She was serene as the sea on a calm summer's night, her eyes deep and warm while she wasn't moving one step from where she had been, physically or emotionally.

Instead she just shook her head gently making him go silent again.

The truth was he hadn't let anything out. It was all lies and he knew it. She knew it.

"You should be sleeping- you had a long day" Hiccup addressed her more quietly this time, all aggression gone from his voice where it didn't belong anyways.

"You're the one to speak."

"I am. I am driving myself to the edge about some nonsense, keeping my girlfriend awake…I'm such an idiot!"

"Nah, don't say that. Not that." Say something else.

„I'm quiet ashamed Astrid, I've to admit."

„ Me too. I thought I'd die when you recently presented your new flight suit to the villagers and forgot to put it on. My,my…"

Hiccup stared at her dumbfounded, face turning slightly red. "Was that so bad?"

"It looked bad. Funny maybe ….at some point…but then…pretty bad."

"Were you really ashamed of me?"

Astrid laughed at his seriousness, partly regretting that she had made him relive his embarrassment, but she for sure preferred his face red than the white shade it had been before.

"Of course not. Shame is such a strong word and I would never connect it to anything you ever did, do or will do…Lighten up."

And there was the smile, cracking through the mask of worry and exhaustion. "Sorry milady, can't do that. I'm not a candle."

"Or a fire worm."

"Or you're aunt's birthday cake" Well that had been an accident…

"Or a dragon…" My, that was silly, especially for her. Out of habit she good-heartedly punched his left arm.

Hiccup started to laugh and just now the realization hit her how much she had missed it. None of what they had said had been actually funny, but joking around meant relaxing and that was what they urgently needed at the moment.

But as she calmed down again, Hiccup kept on laughing as if he was still was terribly amused about something.

"I'm not a dragon. That's a good one. It's true…" There was something strange about his laugh and Astrid's smile slowly vanished from her face.

"You're not…" Hiccup didn't laugh because he thinks that's funny, she thought. Did he laugh because…

"Does that…irritate you?" She had asked with hesitation, because the question made no sense to her.

Her lover was still chuckling and then he nodded.

"Okay…" she tried to choose her words very wisely now "…okay, then you're definitively not alright."

Again he shook his head before hiding his face in his hands pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Do you care to explain?"

"There's nothing to explain! I'm being an idiot like I said! I am what I am and I can't change that!"

"Would you like to change it?"

"Yes. Yes I would. I…want to be more respected as a chief, I want to be stronger and able to protect the village on my own like my dad. I'd want to be the one in control, the fearless one in every situation…like my dad…"

"Your father was amazing, Hiccup. But he was not perfect."

Astrid had placed her palm on Hiccups arm hoping to soothe him in some way as she slowly realized where this was going.

"I'm sure he was afraid too sometimes."

"And why? Because of me! "

„Every father worries for his child, Hiccup. It's natural…-"

"It's natural…everything's natural. I'm scared Astrid! Gods, I'm scared that the hunters will get my dragon and that they will kill him like all the other Nightfuries before" he exclaimed.

Witnessing him letting loose of his emotions, she put her arms around him and he allowed himself to lean into her touch. What was the point in denying how he felt anymore?

"You and Toothless are a team, Hiccup. You two belong to each other. You need each other…"

"He doesn't need me. I could easily put on that special tail fin I created years ago and he could fly away and live his life in freedom…but he chose to stay. He knows…"

Toothless, who had been curled up next to the fire, raised his head as he heard his rider mention his name. He had trusted Astrid to handle the situation, but now he let out a small cooing sound, his yellow eyes widening as he heard Hiccup's voice break.

"He knows, I can't do it without him. I can't climb, I can't run nor swim very fast. Without him I'm completely helpless. Everyone knows. "

"Hiccup…he stayed because he loves you." Astrid whispered, her hand tracing up and down her lover's back wishing she knew what to say to make him see.

Meanwhile Toothless had come closer, slowly approaching the bed and resting his head next to where Hiccup was sitting. But his rider didn't pat him as he usually did. Maybe, the dragon thought, he was in pain from his missing leg.

"That doesn't change anything what I just said! I can't imagine a life without Toothless."

"Me neither" Astrid agreed, closing her eyes at the very painful thought.

"But needing someone is no weakness. Accepting that you need someone…can be tough; you have to be very brave to admit it. Do you think Toothless would have been able to break the spell of the alpha without your help? That he could have done it without the kind of trust between you two?"

"I believe in my dragon."

"And that is what makes him strong!" Astrid gave back wondering how stubborn the son of Stoick the Vast could be, praising everyone but never himself.

"That's also what makes us all strong, Hiccup! As your friends, as your village…"-

"It's not _MY_ village-"

"STOP interrupting me! Listen! None of us would have ever climbed on a dragon if it wasn't for you! It was your strength reflecting on us and that's your word to unite us! You showed us a new way to defend ourselves and each other!"

Astrid didn't break eye contact one second during her speech and there was no way for him to stop her.

"People don't understand what you're doing Hiccup. Taming dragons? Making them to our slaves, to pets, to mindless weapons? You and I know that's not true! Dragons are only dragons if they're _free_! We just train them, but we know very well they're way too powerful to control!"

Hiccup wanted to respond, say anything, but his mind was completely blank. All of what Astrid had said sounded good, true and most importantly...right.

"You mean…"

"I mean you have a dragon's soul, Hiccup. An inner dragon. You can be scared, you can get hurt…but you'll never ever give up. What do you think of that Dragon Hunter's soul, Hiccup?"

"It's poisoned." And all his armour couldn't protect it.

"So he's already lost."

Toothless was watching the conversation attentively, nudging his riders hand now and then, until he finally reacted, placing his palm on the reptiles head. He knew Hiccup trusted in him and that he sometimes needed support. But he also knew that he would never abandon him, that they were one. The human was equal to him.

Still unable to respond with more than a smile, the young chief pulled his beloved one closer and kissed her. Not passively, but gently and she gave into it completely, knowing love was filling the room where fear had been in both of their hearts. She had everything and he had already won. Somehow losing wasn't an option anymore.

 _Hiccup Haddock was indeed the chief of Berk and yes, some people who weren't familiar with the tribe maybe would have wondered why. He wasn't the strongest or tallest man of the village, he wasn't the wisest being so young of age. But he was the Nightfury Rider._

 _You would not see him coming, you wouldn't hear him leave. A bright light illuminating the darkness, a single spark that ignites the flame. And there was a fire in his eyes and warmth in his heart to keep it burning, for all of them, even in the coldest night._

 _That's why he was the chief. There was no doubt about it._

 **Thanks a lot for reading! Pls take your time to leave a little review and yes, constructive critiscm is very much welcomed! I also appreciate language/grammar corrections (I'm no native speaker). I hope you liked it =)**


End file.
